


The Grenade

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween pt2 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Getting Together, Grim Reapers, M/M, Monsters, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sugawara has had enough of his hopeless friends and decides to set them all up at the next school day.  He didn't think he was also setting himself up for something.





	The Grenade

Koushi leaned forward and tilted his head, aligning himself up with Daichi to see what the other teen was seeing.  He wasn’t even surprised to see Kuroo Tetsurou in the middle of his sight, Sawamura had been crushing for what seemed like forever but was probably only the past couple months.  Ever since Daichi had been switched into Tetsurou’s biology class. It had been adorable at first, Koushi had never seen his friend have a crush on anyone before, but now it was kind of getting pathetic and sad.

 

“You could do this crazy things kids nowadays call talking?  Might even try it near him or possibly at him if you’re feeling like a mad man.”  Daichi shot a half hearted glare at Koushi before continuing to eat his lunch. Koushi knew his friend had it bad since nothing usually got between a werewolf and his food.

 

“I’ve tried but everytime I go up to him his bodyguard gets in the way.”  Daichi mumbled. “I think they might be dating.” His fuzzy ears point down as he continues to eat his food.  Koushi looks back over at the table Tetsurou is sitting at, to Tendou Satori who had moved closer to Tetsurou when he noticed Daichi looking.

 

Koushi knew body language so he understood that there was nothing romantic shared between Tetsurou and Satori.  Koushi never had a chance to talk to the tall ghoul, but he thought this friday with the upcoming dancing might be the perfect chance to chat him up.  Koushi could easily distract Satori so Daichi could finally make his move. Tetsurou would have to be an absolute idiot not to fall for those puppy dog eyes and considering that Koushi was currently battling out the top class rankings with Tetsurou, he was no idiot.

 

“Suga, what are you planning?  I don’t like that look on your face.”  Daichi’s ears were pinned against his head as he stared across the table at Koushi.

 

“That’s rude Daichi, I can’t help how my face looks.”  Koushi said, purposefully misunderstanding what Daichi had said.

 

“Um Daichi can we switch seats?”  Asahi huddled closer to Daichi and they all glanced down the table to see the gargoyle Aone Takanobe once again staring down Asahi.

 

Koushi let out a sigh.  His friends were hopeless and it was clearly up to him to fix everything.

  
  
  
  


\--------------------

  
  
  
  


Koushi had to blackmail, barter, and basically trick his friends into going to the dance on Friday.  In the end Koushi just had to mention that the Student Council President, as in Sawamura Daichi, should be present at the dance he orchestrated, raised money for, and helped decorate.  Plus he had to announce the homecoming queen and king. After convincing Daichi to come it was easy to get the werewolf to bully Asahi into coming also.

 

It was fun lulling his friends into a false sense of security, letting them exist on the perimeter of the dance floor while chatting with friends and enjoying the food and drinks provided.  Koushi knew if he tried to spring his plan into action too soon it was likely to spook his two cowardly friends and send them running.

 

So while Daichi was busy talking to a happy couple in the form of Bokuto Koutarou and Michimiya Yui, Koushi slipped off into the crowd.  He had located Tetsurou’s own group early on in the evening, keeping a close lookout to make sure his hypothesis of Tetsurou being a free man was true.  Keeping a close eye on Tetsurou meant Koushi saw a lot of Satori and he had gathered a better idea as to why Satori was so protective of his friend.

 

Koushi had never suffered from the lack of friends or monster interaction before.  He was a siren, a creature born from a human father and a siren mother. He was well loved and had been introduced into both worlds at a young age.  Koushi always had friends and when he had entered this high school full of monsters like himself, it had been relatively easy for him to carve out a comfortable corner for himself.

 

Koushi knew others did not have it as easy as he did but he had thought it would be different in a school full of monsters.  Maybe it was naive of him, but he knew he would have to play everything carefully from here on out. He wanted to help his friend but Daichi wouldn’t be thankful if it came at the expense of someone else's hurt feelings.

 

Luckily Koushi had recruited Yui to help out and she would send Daichi over to Tetsurou as soon as he was free.

 

“S-Suga.”  Asahi stuttered, grabbing at his sleeve as he tried to sneak by.  Koushi looked up, and up at Takanobe’s stone hard face before taking Asahi’s hand and placing it into Takanobe’s.

 

“He just wants to dance, he likes you.”  Koushi gleefully watched Asahi’s face turn red as he stared down at the hand holding his own.  “Gargoyles can’t speak, he wasn’t pointing at you to intimidate you, he was trying to dumb down sign language so you’d understand.”

 

“Oh.”  Asahi sounded completely chasized before he looked up at Takanobe’s face hesitantly.  “Do you want to dance?” Takanobe nodded and together they walked off to the floor.

 

Koushi rolled his eyes before continuing his walk across the large gym turned mythical forest for the dance.  He waved to people as he passed by but he wouldn’t be deterred until he made it to Tetsurou’s little group. From an outsider's perspective they might look like troublemakers, the exact opposite of the kind of people Koushi’s parents would approve of.  But Koushi knew better.

 

Tetsurou was a grim reaper and his appearance echoed that with his dark hair, pale skin, and all black outfit.  He tended to provoke people, poking at hidden weaknesses and insecurities but mostly he saved that for the likes of Oikawa Tooru and Daishou Suguru, who deserved it.  In truth he was a giant nerd who took pride in his schoolwork and jumped on the chance to complete extra credit, even though he was at the top of his class. Tetsurou spent his afterschool hours tutoring anyone who asked him.

 

The people who surrounded Tetsurou tended to echo him, those who looked rough around the edges but were big softies inside.  He also gathered those who most needed friends around him, which was something Daichi himself was prone to do and was only part of the reason Koushi thought they’d do so well together.

 

“Hello, it’s Tendou Satori right?”  Koushi smiled as several eyes turned towards him.  “You’re really tall, do you think you could help me with a banner that’s fallen down.  I can’t reach it and I’d hate to drag a ladder in the middle of the dance.” Koushi didn’t purposefully lace any of the sirens song magic into his words, but it didn’t mean he didn’t stop it if it did.

 

Satori was tall and the banner did need fixing, Koushi didn’t have to mention that he asked Yaku Morisuke to pull it down.  It was all in the name of getting Daichi some free time to talk to his crush, anything that happened after that was up to Daichi.

 

“You’re asking me?”  Satori loomed over Koushi, his red eyes trying to pin Koushi to his spot.  Koushi had heard the unflattering things people had called Satori, but up this close Koushi couldn’t help but noticing that all his posturing was kind of like a little kitten puffing itself up to try and look bigger.

 

_ Cute _ .

 

“Yes please.”  Koushi decided to grab life by the horns, or whatever the saying was.  Personally he’d never grab anyone's horns, it was quite rude and painful to some, but he thought maybe it was a more metaphorical saying.  Either way, he grabbed Satori’s green hand, surprised at the warmth there, and pulled him towards the banner in need of fixing. “Thank you so much for doing this, otherwise I might have had to ask Noya.”  Nishinoya Yuu was an elemental and while he could fly he most likely would knock down more decorations while he was up there.

 

“You could have asked a lot of other people who would be happy to help you.”  Satori said as they passed by Yui pushing a confused Daichi across the dancefloor, towards a confused looking Tetsurou.

 

“Are you saying you’re not happy to help me?”  Koushi asked, stopping to place one hand on his hip to look up at Satori.  He really was quite tall but lanky. The skin around his left eye was a darker green, the stitching looking new and the darker color made his eyes look two different shades of red.

 

“You can’t fool me, Suga-Suga.”  Satori sing-songed, going back to loom over Koushi.  Koushi though the intimidating act was lost on him since it just brought them closer together and he was again noted how warm Satori was.

 

“Fool you?”  Koushi asked, half distracted.  Satori’s bowtie looked like it was melting.

 

“I’m a grenade.”  Koushi blinked up in confusion, having to tilt his head far back to do it.  “The ugly one that a good friend has to throw themselves on so their friend can talk to the pretty one.”  Satori motioned behind them. Koushi leaned around him to look towards Tetsurou, who was now accompanied by an annoyed looking Daichi.  Tetsurou was looming over him in much the same way Satori as doing to Koushi, but then Tetsurou said something and Daichi was laughing, his face breaking out into a large smile.  The kind that made his eyes almost shut close, the adorable dimple in his left cheek pop out, and his tail wagged gently behind him. Tetsurou’s face went slack before a bright blush covered his face.

 

“Wait, you think you’re ugly?”  Koushi asked in surprise after doing a mental victory chant for Daichi, he had Tetsurou now.  “Tendou Satori you might be many things but ugly is not one of them.”

 

“Oh yeah?  What am I?”  Uncertainty flashed in those ruby deaths but he hid it with a sneer.

 

“Protective, infuriating, beautiful, clever-” Koushi gave Satori’s stomach a light chop, just so he’d bend over and stop looming over him.  “Should I go on or is that blush indicating I should stop?” Satori pursed his lips and looked away as Koushi touched that melting bowtie, humming at the effect the fabric had.  “So will you help me with the banner and dance with me? Or do I need to go on?” Satori glanced behind him, his face falling a little as they watched Tetsurou bend slightly at the waist, laughing like a hyena and resting his forehead against Daichi’s shoulder as he did so.

 

Now Koushi got the full picture.

 

“Look at how awkward they are, they probably won’t even be able to hold hands for a month without blushing.  We should go over and make sure they don’t embarrass themselves further.” Koushi offered softly. Satori was worried about losing one of his only friends, but Koushi was willing to be patient.  It wouldn’t take long for Satori to notice that not only would Daichi not take Tetsurou away, that he made a very good, non-judgement friend too.

 

“That banner is going to fall down.”  Asahi said from behind them.

 

“I’ll get it!”  Nishinoya Yuu yelled out, flying up in the air to a loud chorus of NO’s but it was already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched Monster High but in theory I love it.


End file.
